The Role You Were Born To Play
by StefanTroxell
Summary: Darren and Chris are apart for Halloween all because of Mia and Michael! But can Darren keep his hands off of Chris, now that is the question! May create a Sequel and a Prequel later! If you all enjoy this Story!


To say Darren was pissed, depressed and bored would be an understatement. That last stunt of Mia's cost him a night without Chris, having to not only dress up as a couple with Mia but having to spend the one time a year where he and Chris could go together without anyone second guessing their relationship had really brought him down. Even though Mia had apologized profusely to both Darren and his PR manager Michael, the damage was still done, damage Darren didn't even understand. He was so tired of this straight, bi, gay issue. All he wanted was to spend the day with his boyfriend. The only comfort to him was the fact that right before the Glee bash he was pounding into his boyfriend against the wall as he wore those damn furry Llama ears that turned Darren on to no end, that and knowing that he smelled of sex and sweat, Chris's sweat. And that led to where Darren was now, deep in thought remembering the hot sex from just hours ago as he leaned up against the wall in a darkened corner at the Starkid's after party. He was anxiously waiting to get a glimpse of Chris again in his Llamanator costume; a costume Chris knew would have Darren craving him all night long. Darren's thing was contrast and Chris in all black was a perfect contrast to that creamy white skin and it was driving him insane with want. Shaking himself from his sex induced daydream, he wandered to the cooler to grab another beer to help him cool off, something he definitely needed if the bulge in his shorts was any indication. As he bent over to grab a Bud Light from the tub, he felt a warm body enclose itself around him as his senses were overloaded with the comforting smell of vanilla, musk, and sex as a voice whispered seductively in his ear.

"Well, hello stranger. Mind grabbing me one as well?"

Spinning around Darren's mouth went dry as he was surprised to find himself looking into the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Blue eyes that shown with love and passion each and every time they focused on him solely. "Chris", Darren breathed as he took in Chris's appearance. Darren noticed that Chris no longer wore his Llama costume, but instead was dressed in the tightest black slacks he had ever seen. They gave off a slight slimmer in the light as Chris moved to allow Darren to a standing position once more. Chris's torso was draped in a crimson button up that clung to his chest as a double-breasted black vest hugged his midsection.

Darren took a gulp of beer to wet his tongue, not trusting his voice until he had swallowed. He then spoke up, "Chris wher…where is your costume?"

Answering with a smirk Chris said, "Hmm don't like my new look Boy Scout? I know you don't expect me to wear the same thing to two different parties now do you? Can you guess what I am now?" Sliding himself closer to Darren his hand grabbed at the knotted handkerchief around Darren's neck pulling his face flush to him. Darren glimpsed two protruding fangs that descended from Chris's teeth.

"Uh uh uh v-vampire!" Darren stammered as his heartbeat quickened.

Mouth splitting into a full fledged smile that showed his fangs perfectly in the soft light of the room, Chris's reply was smooth like silk and oozed sex, "Ha, my little boy scout is quite astute."

"Tell me, do you have something I can sink my teeth into," Chris whispered as his teeth grazed up along Darren's throat, "cookies maybe?" Chris finished his comment with a nip to Darren's jaw just below his ear forcing Darren to let out an involuntary moan from the contact.

The sharp bite broke Darren from his haze, "That's girl scouts babe, I'm all man." _Damn, now I know what they mean by a vampire's hypnotic gaze. _

Breathing heavily, Chris's bedroom voice bloomed in Darren's ear as he closed his eyes, breathing all of him in, Chris stated bluntly, "I think I need to test that theory". Darren felt a soft chuckle from Chris. "But it seems I have blood donors vying for my attention love so I'll be back and you can show me how useful that badge is." Darren felt Chris flick his finger somewhere on his chest before the warmth of Chris's body faded completely. Opening his eyes slowly, he watched as Chris swayed away towards a crowd of friends dressed as superheroes before he looked down to the knot tying emblem on his shirt proudly displayed. _Yep not going away anytime soon,_ Darren thought to himself as he looked down at the tent that had sprung from his shorts as thoughts of Chris tied up to their bed begging him for friction erupted inside his head.

The night wore on much the same as Darren stole looks to Chris from across the room. As if drawn like magnets their eyes would meet, each man staring at the other with a palpable intensity, piercing blue melting into warm hazel. Each time their eyes latched onto the other their hearts would quicken or skip a beat before the need and want forced them to look away with a hint of a blush upon their cheeks. Darren's smile never faded from his face that night as he reminded himself that he was Chris's and Chris was most definitely his. With the music blaring a Florence and the Machine song he didn't know, the beat set his blood racing with the desire to have his lover back in his arms. Darren walked swiftly from the corner he occupied across the crowded living room avoiding the bodies tangled together on a make shift dance floor and wrapped his arms around his lover, pressing close to Chris's back.

"Mind if I steal Chris?" Darren spoke as his nose traveled along Chris's neck, blatantly inhaling his scent while speaking to the group; yet he could look no place other than that spot where he's been wanting to mark Chris all night with a sizable hickey. Without waiting for a reply, Darren walked backwards while pulling an all too willing Chris along with him into the fray.

"Sorry but I'm not sorry," Darren spoke softly into Chris's ear. "I couldn't stay away from you and you promised to test my theory!"

"Hahaha, that I did but wouldn't you like someplace more private for the exam! I mean Michael is just over there shooting us death glares. I am sure you'll be forced to spend another day with Mia at your side for this outburst alone. Just think of what he'll make you do if I were to blow you right here in front of this crowd." Chris stated unabashed.

Giving a growl of need, Darren whipped Chris around, grabbing his wrist and practically dragging him along as Darren pushed his way out of the room and up the stairs. He led Chris into a deserted hallway and roughly pushed him against the wall, pressing his body flush to the deliciously pale man before him and wasting no time in colliding his lips with Chris'. He forcefully snaked his tongue into Chris' mouth, mewling as the taste and sounds that the helpless man under him made sent blood further south causing his hips to thrust hard into the bound friction between both of their clothed erections.

"I…I …I thought I was the predator here Boy Scout?" Chris stammered as Darren peppered hot and heavy kisses along Chris's jaw, Darren responding only with a grunt before sealing his lips over the delicious boy once more. Chris was more eager this time to accept Darren's tongue by sucking on it before delivering a light bite as his fang dug into the muscle.

Letting out a whimper from the nip Darren felt the tides turn as his world was sent spinning and he felt his back collide with the opposite wall. A whimper escaped Darren's lips as pain shot down between his shoulder blades but the feeling soon dissipated as he felt Chris's soft lips on his throat. Turning his head to look upon his blue eyed lover, he found himself rooted to the spot as Chris's palm was placed just under his chin, fingers wrapped gently around his neck and resting on his jaw line as his head was forced up and away from the vision of a sex crazed Colfer. Darren jolted when he felt biting at his shoulder, the fangs digging into his flesh just enough to cause an intoxicating pleasure to course its way to his already throbbing dick.

"Ch..Chris please baby!" Darren called out in wanton abandonment, his resolve to make it into one of the spare bedrooms long forgotten.

"Shh baby, I know, I know what you need!" Chris said each word with a sharp nip as he dragged his fanged teeth across Darren's neck from his sexy Adams apple to his stubbled chin. His warm breath soothed the scrape of the porcelain caps and elicited soft groans from Darren as he futilely tried to grind his pelvis against any part of Chris, his groans turning to whining when his dick couldn't get that desperately needed friction.

"What do you need from me baby? You want me to fuck you?" Chris spoke into Darren's ear as he chewed on the lobe. With no answer but panting breaths Chris continued speaking, "No, do you want to have me against the wall again, like earlier?" Hearing the strong intake of air Chris knew Darren was contemplating their afternoon activities that they got into before the Glee Halloween party.

"No? Oh I have something better…. Now what kind of vampire would I be if I don't Suuuuck." Chris asked as Darren gave out a rather loud breathy "YES, FUCK YES, SUCK ME CHRIS- PLEASE BABY RIGHT HERE-RIGHT NOW. I NEED YOU!"

Laughing to himself, Chris dropped to his knees as Darren felt the delicious warmth of Chris's body leave him, his eyes flying open worried that Chris might leave him sexually frustrated. His worries were gone when he both felt and saw Chris nuzzle his face into the heat of his crotch. Banging his head against the wall he had to stop his hands from tangling into that perfect hair as Chris's lips parted and began mapping their way along his throbbing cock.

"FUCK ME," Darren said as hot breath was felt through his tan shorts. "Please, Please!"

"So hard for me Darren! - Shit you look good enough to eat like this, begging me!" Chris mouthed the words against Darren's dick, the vibrations sending little electrical waves of pleasure throughout his groin.

Palming Darren's erection with one hand, Chris' fingers worked diligently loosening the belt buckle and popping the button of Darren's pants. The full force of Darren's raging cock sprung free from its confines as his zipper gave way to the massive dick that protruded, the head bouncing freely against Chris' parted lips leaving a thread of precum.

Sighing in relief as his painfully bound manhood was no longer confined he jerked his hips forward into the cavern of Chris' mouth, the tip of his dick sinking into the sinful heaven. Chris complied with Darren's needs as he encircled the head of Darren's penis with his tongue, rolling it around as Darren thrashed above him, wanting nothing more than to fuck into that warm mouth. Licking his way over the head, Chris gave an experimental poke of his tongue into the piss slit knowing Darren was flailing his hands for purchase on the wall desperate for any surface to cling to while Chris torturously devoured his cock. His mouth was steadily sliding deeper on the throbbing erection before bobbing back to the head, smearing the delicious precum with his lips as he planted small kisses to the underside of it.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT FUCK BABY!", were the only coherent words being formed by Darren, the rest just moans that sounded like Chris' name.

Chris wasted no time in taking Darren deeper into his throat. Darren's dick slid across the eager tongue nestled between two fangs that added to the intense pleasure as they scraped gently, Darren's bottomed out balls against his lips and his cock deep inside Chris' throat. Using his vocal cords for more than just singing, Chris hummed around Darren's girth producing a strangled cry that only Chris is able to obtain from Darren. Two hands fisted in Chris' hair as he allowed Darren to fuck into his mouth.

"So close baby so fucking close, oh God Chris so hot, so tight. ALL MINE!" was Darren's last comment before jets of delicious hot cum poured forth into Chris who took all there was to offer, hallowing his cheeks to add to the suction as he drained his boy scout dry.

With a pop Chris pulled off of Darren as his trembling thighs gave way and he sunk to the floor, his breathing erratic and eyes closed as he blindly grasped at the air until finding what he needed. Pulling Chris in, he placed chaste kisses at the corners of Chris's lips before melting their lips together, their tongues dancing and tasting all that Chris is with a hint of himself lingering. With foreheads resting together Darren peeled his eyes open as Chris' loving gaze came into focus.

"WOW, that was … wow!"

Chris nodded his head agreeing with Darren's statement before he caught Darren's lustful gaze staring at the bulge in his sinfully tight black pants. "You can take care of me later babe, right now I really want to get you home so you can show me those knot tying skills!"

"Chris," Darren whimpered, "Baby, you drive so I can return the favor, then when we get home I'll fuck you till my little vamp is full and sedated! You know what you in black does to me!"

Chris jumped to his feet gracefully with way too much energy for someone that just sucked better than a Hoover. He grabbed Darren's hands hoisting him to his feet, Darren feeling like a puddle of goo, his limbs heavy and his legs still shaking from the orgasm he just received from a very multitalented Chris. He kissed Chris a few more times while Chris tucked Darren's over sensitive cock back into his shorts before zippering him up. Darren made to follow Chris back down the stairs, greeting a grinning Mark and Ashley who both seemed to be blocking the pathway to the both.

"Sup man, you both look tired as fuck!", Mark stated, as he turned sideways to give both men room to exit the bottom stair.

"Hey baby," Ashley said to Chris allowing them to pass her but noticing the dark look Darren gave her for a split second before he intertwined his fingers with Chris'. "I thought you might need some privacy so Mark and I were just standing about." Ashley finished with a knowing wink.

"Well Darren and I are tired so we're splitting a cab. Tell everyone we said goodnight?" Chris asked the two conspirators that both shared a matching grin as he and Darren walked hand in hand past Michael who was looking at them quite angrily and a chuckling Mia waving them goodbye without saying a word.

Darren seemed to get a second wind once he got out into the chilly night air as he strolled along the curb with Chris waiting for a taxi to round the corner. Darren ventured close as he spoke only loud enough for Chris to hear, "Vampires really do suck!", the comment earning a playful slap to the forearm from Chris, both men sharing a small but loving smile.


End file.
